Really? Then Kiss Me
by citrasama
Summary: Kominato couldn't get the thought out of his head. Back in junior high, Kou liked Yoshioko. He and Murao tried to get the two together. At first, she didn't believe him. "What? You meant it?" Futaba asked. "Really?" Kou nodded. "Then kiss me."


Hello Ao Haru Ride fans. (: well, I'm a fan too, so I guess I'm also greeting myself. I'm in love with the manga Ao Haru Ride, so I had to write a fanfiction. This oneshot is about Kou getting teased by Kominato… yeah, when Kou gets teased, isn't it kind of cute? At least, I think it is. But Kominato is teasing Kou because of a certain girl…

Oh yeah. If you didn't notice, this is a romance story of Futaba and Kou. You probably all know that this isn't how they got together, but I just thought this up. The newest chapter was just… oh my gosh it was too cute.

**Summary: **Kominato couldn't get the thought out of his head. Back in junior high, Kou liked Yoshioko. He and Murao tried to get the two together. At first, she didn't believe him. "What? You meant it?" Futaba asked. "Really?" Kou nodded. "Then kiss me."

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ao Haru Ride.**

* * *

Kominato couldn't get the thought out of his head. Back in junior high, Kou liked Yoshioko. And now, he still likes. "I have to at least tease him," Kominato said to himself. "I somehow have to get those two together." Murao walked past him and his face lit up. "Murao!"

The black haired girl saw him and immediately walked away. "No! Come back!" he exclaimed. "Just listen! I got some good information."

Murao stopped walked and she looked at him. "What?"

"Well I was hanging out with Kou and guess what I saw in his notebook from junior high?" Murao didn't respond, but waited for Kominato to continue. "He wrote Yoshioko's full name and circled it a bunch of times."

"Your point?" Murao said.

"It means he likes her, stupid!" Kominato exclaimed. "And I asked if he still liked her. He said, 'so annoying.' Do you see that? He still likes her!" Murao nodded. "You're not interested at all, huh? I kind of want to give Kou a push." Murao walked away and Kominato gasped. "Murao, you don't want to help me?"

Again, Murao stopped walking and sighed. "It's not our problem, it's theirs. We shouldn't interfere with them. Plus, Futaba also likes Kou so there won't be any problems."

"YOSHIOKO ALSO LIKES KOU?" Kominato exclaimed in a louder voice. "Murao, I have to do something."

"Then do something," Murao said.

"What should I do?" he asked.

Murao sighed again. "Just don't go overboard. Tease him a little and make Futaba hear Kou at least mention he likes her."

"YOU'RE SO SMART, MURAO!" Kominato yelled. Murao groaned, she was so annoyed with this idiot. "At least help me a little and get Yoshioko to hear it." Murao didn't respond, and Kominato shook his head. "All you have to do is bring Yoshioko close to the vending machines in wing A. I'll make sure Kou won't see her."

"Okay," Murao said. "Do it immediately after school."

**-»«-**

"Kooouuu," Kominato said, swinging an arm around Kou's neck. Kou gave him an annoyed look, and Kominato grinned. "Let's get a drink."

"Where?" Kou grunted.

"A vending machine," Kominato said. "I'll treat you." Kou just followed Kominato's lead to the vending machine in wing A.

**-»«-**

"Futaba!" Yuuri exclaimed. "Let's go to karaoke! We can invite Kou and Kominato, too. Of course Murao will go too, right?"

"Uh, sure," Futaba said, shuffling her stuff in her backpack. She pushed a lock of hair behind her ear and looked at Murao. "Murao, you coming?"

Murao nodded. "Sure. Can we stop and get a drink?"

"Yeah, I'm thirsty too," Yuuri said. Then, the short haired girl grinned. "Oh! Did you know at the vending machine in our wing they have a new drink? It's lichi and mango. I didn't get to try it since the bell was about to ring… let's go there?"

"Our wing is wing A right?" Futaba asked. Murao nodded.

Murao couldn't help but feel immature. She was doing matchmaking, and isn't this something a child would do? At least Futaba and Kou would be happy. Actually, more like embarrassed. "Yuuri, do you still like Kou?" Murao heard Futaba ask.

Yuuri shook her head. "Nah, he likes someone else. There's no chance for me."

"Do you know who he likes?" Futaba asked curiously. Yuuri smirked at Murao and Murao just chuckled lightly. "What?"

"Nothing," Yuuri said. "I don't know who he likes. Why don't you just ask him?"

Futaba blushed and shook her head. "No way!" Yuuri's face clearly asked for a reason, and Futaba started playing with her hair, embarrassed. "It's way too embarrassing. He's gonna be like, 'why do you want to know?' and all full of himself."

Yuuri laughed. "You sounded just like Kou!"

"Guys, let's hurry," Murao said. "I need to buy a drink." The three girls went down the stairs and Murao looked at the choices. "What kind do you guys want? I can buy it."

"It's fine, Murao," Futaba said, waving her hands. "You don't have to treat me."

"Well I don't have money so…" Yuuri said sheepishly. "Can you buy me the lichi and mango drink?"

"I'll get that one, too, then," Murao said, selecting the drink. Two drinks came out and Murao tossed one to Yuuri. "Kay, Futaba."

"I guess I'll get the same one," Futaba said. She went through her bag and gasped. "Aw crap, I forgot my wallet."

"I can lend you some money," Murao said. "Or I'll treat you."

Futaba sighed. "I'll pay you back tomorrow." Murao nodded and bought her drink. "Thanks."

"Hey Kou, how do you like your drink?" Kominato's voice came in. Murao already gave him a sign, showing that they arrived already.

Kou shrugged. "It's good, I guess."

"Hey, it's Kou!" Yuuri said. Murao put a finger to her lip, silencing her. "Maybe we should eavesdrop," she whispered. Futaba nodded and leaned against the wall, listening to their conversation.

"Kou, do you like Yuuri?" Kominato asked. Kou stared at him blankly. "I mean, do you want to go out with her?"

Kou shook his head. "Nah, she's just a friend." Futaba looked at Yuuri, but she didn't seem sad at all. Yuuri smiled at Futaba. "Aren't you crazy for Murao?"

"Hell yeah," Kominato said. Murao rolled her eyes, and Futaba and Yuuri giggled. "What about Futaba? Do you like her?"

"Don't you already know?" Kou asked, starting to sound angry.

Futaba glared. "That… ugh!" Murao gave Kominato a look. "Gosh, I knew he didn't…"

"Just say yes or no," Kominato said.

"You already know!" Kou said. "You're so annoying."

Yuuri gasped quietly. "Futaba, he said, 'you're so annoying.' I think he likes you cuz he's not denying and he's probably too embarrassed to say yes."

"Just say itttt," Kominato said, cupping an ear with his hand. "Don't tell me you're not manly enough."

"Okay, okay," Kou said. "I like Yoshioko."

Futaba's eyes widened and she fell from leaning too much against the wall. "Oof." Kou's eyes also widened and hee jerked around, trying not to blush.

"Yoshiko?!" Kou yelled. Kominato chuckled a little and slowly tried to escape. "Kominato, you bastard. You set this up!"

Murao also laughed. "So what if I did?" Kominato said. He pushed Murao and Yuuri away, and he grinned, laughing a little more. "Well, good luck, Kou." The three left the scene of blushing, embarrassed, not know what to say, people.

"Um," Kou said after a few minutes, breaking the awkward silence. He coughed. "You heard us, didn't you?" Futaba nodded. Kou was embarrassed, but also angry at Kominato. "That…"

"It's okay," Futaba said. "It's not like you meant it."

"You didn't believe me?" Kou asked.

Futaba frowned. "What? You meant it?" Kou didn't respond. "Sorry, I'm a little overwhelmed."

"Yeah," Kou said. He threw his head back. "I meant it."

Futaba blushed, and she turned away. Then, she walked closer to him and looked up at him. "Really?" he nodded. "Then kiss me." Kou didn't say anything and she laughed. "Haha, just kidding." No way would he do that, she thought.

Kou grabbed her wrist and pushed his lips to her's. She widened her eyes, but slowly responded to the kiss. He pulled back. "See?"

"Yeah," Futaba said. "Well, you should know I like you too."

* * *

**And there's their happy little ending. Good job, Kominato and Murao, your plan was perfect. I'm really happy with this ending, so tell me what you think! (: I'll see you all later.**

**~Citra**


End file.
